


Se vuoi essere felice

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Growing Up Together, Love/Hate, Personal Growth, Pride, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Nadia e Julian sono una coppia appassionata, tanto per i contrasti di carattere quanto per i sogni che coltivano insieme sul futuro di Vesuvia. Ma, per poter essere felici, devono imparare a crescere e lasciarsi alle spalle alcune cose...
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak & Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak & Valerius, Julian Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya





	Se vuoi essere felice

L’aria, nella camera della contessa Nadia, era tesa e tagliente come i vetri delle alte finestre. Julian - braccia conserte, schiena appoggiata al muro - fissava il pavimento lucidissimo. Sulla fronte, calavano le sue lunghe e ritorte ciocche rosse, quasi a materializzare ancor più il suo ombroso isolamento.

La sua Nadia lo fissava, ritta, con un fuoco silenzioso negli occhi scarlatti. Le sue piene labbra di rubino erano serrate con una determinazione che annunciava tempesta.

Quel pomeriggio, il dottor Julian Devorak (medico di corte e _qualcosa di più_ , per la contessa) aveva partecipato a un tè nella veranda, insieme a lei e ai cortigiani. Non che lui andasse matto per la compagnia di coloro, ma non avrebbe perso un’occasione per stare insieme a Nadia e compiacerla. Del resto, non era forse abituato alla vita di palazzo?

Il motivo per cui la sua donna gli aveva richiesto di sopportare la presenza della corte al completo era che (durante il tè) si sarebbe discusso del progetto di aprire un orfanotrofio nel Quartiere Sud, noto per l’alto numero di bambini di strada. Era la parte della città in cui aveva vissuto Julian e che lui, certamente, conosceva meglio di chiunque altro a palazzo. Nadia contava molto su di lui per quanto riguardava qualsiasi progetto volto a migliorare Vesuvia dal punto di vista urbanistico e sociale. A chi altro avrebbe potuto rivolgersi, del resto? Al pretore Vlastomil, che pensava solo ai pettegolezzi e al proprio serraglio di serpenti rari? Alla procuratrice Volta, che non si occupava d’altro che di rimpinzarsi? Nessuno dei magistrati nominati dal suo ex-marito sarebbe stato competente su un progetto così innovativo per Vesuvia e che (certamente) avrebbe incontrato resistenze, per via del denaro che avrebbe sottratto ai consumi improduttivi di quei soggetti.

Julian era stato effettivamente magistrale nel descrivere la sorte degli orfani nel Quartiere Sud, illustrando anche il pericolo per l’ordine pubblico che rappresentava la trasformazione dei bambini di strada in ladruncoli, borseggiatori - o peggio. Davanti a quei cuori imbalsamati, era sempre meglio toccare tasti quali il _decoro urbano_ e il _consenso popolare_.

Peccato che il console Valerius, dall’alto del suo snobismo, avesse sentito il bisogno di fare una battuta infelice: “Dottor Devorak, qui a corte eravamo tutti convinti che Lei avrebbe interessato la nostra contessa all’argomento ‘bambini’… ma non lo intendevamo in questo modo. A meno che, a Lei, non prema occuparsi soltanto dei figli di buona donna.”

Nadia, in quel momento, aveva prevenuto la tempesta fulminandolo con la propria risposta: “La Sua uscita, console, è quantomeno inopportuna e di cattivo gusto. Una grave mancanza di rispetto verso di me e verso il medico di corte, chiamato a discutere d’argomenti dei quali Lei, evidentemente, non è all’altezza.”

Sia Valerius che Julian, in quel momento, avevano taciuto, frenati dalle occhiate di Nadia e dal suo sdegno. Ma, più tardi, il dottor Devorak era andato in cerca del console e gli aveva spiattellato in faccia i propri pensieri. Dovevano essere volate parole grosse, perché Valerius si era poi recato dalla contessa livido e invelenito, a raccontarle dell’abboccamento. “Direi che è ora di _far cambiare aria per un po’_ al _suo carissimo medico_ ” aveva infine scandito. “Altrimenti, dovrò essere io a insegnargli prudenza e moderazione nell’uso della lingua. E non posso garantirLe che, alla fine del trattamento, la suddetta lingua si troverebbe ancora nella propria sede.”

Julian - fosse per correttezza, fosse perché le bugie non funzionavano mai con Nadia - non aveva osato negare neppure una virgola di quanto Valerius aveva riferito. Ecco che i due amanti si trovavano ora l’uno di fronte all’altra, con quel nodo da sbrigare.

«Sono allibita» sibilò la contessa. «Pensavo che la tua intelligenza e il tuo saper stare al mondo ti bastassero… Invece…»

«Invece, né la mia _intelligenza_ , né il mio _saper stare al mondo_ mi hanno reso muto o leccapiedi» ribatté Julian. «Valerius, per il fatto di essere nato col sedere nel burro, crede di essere superiore al resto del mondo e di potersi permettere qualsiasi cosa. Sotto sotto, ha sempre disprezzato anche te, come _straniera ficcanaso_ che vuol ribaltare _le faccende di casa sua_. Posso perdonargli quello che pensa di me, ma non certo i suoi sentimenti nei tuoi confronti».

«Questo è toccante…» fece lei, un poco addolcita. «Ma mi aspetterei ben altre dimostrazioni d’amore… Per esempio, che non mi complicassi la vita con iniziative avventate. I miei cortigiani sono già _soggetti difficili_ da gestire, senza che altri s’impegnino a provocarli».

«Allora, cosa aspetti a levarteli di torno?» reagì il dottore. «Non stimi nessuno di loro, ma li lasci ai propri posti. Non capisco se sia complicità o ipocrisia».

Il rossore furioso che animò le guance brune di lei fece pentire Julian in un istante di quell’audacia. Ma, ormai, era tardi.

«Ti avrò spiegato mille volte che _non posso_ semplicemente _levarmi di torno_ un magistrato quando mi pare!» Ormai, la sua bella voce melodiosa tuonava. «A Vesuvia, esistono regole secolari per l’attribuzione dei titoli. Non ha potuto cambiarle Lucio quando era conte, non posso farlo io ora. Non con uno schiocco di dita. Il mio potere personale non va così in là. Sono obbligata a _giocare nelle regole_ , che - sottolineerei - sono la garanzia proprio del mio potere di contessa. Sono tutte cose che sai bene… Perché ti comporti come se non ti fossero mai entrate in testa?»

«Perché non le digerisco e non le digerirò mai!» esplose Julian. La sua voce, ormai, aveva un’altezza e un’intensità teatrali. «Non ho il tuo stomaco di struzzo, io… non sono come te, che mandi giù miserie, porcherie, meschinità e riesci sempre a mantenere quella tua bella compostezza. A me, basta che uno come Valerius apra bocca perché sogni di aprirlo in due… Mi dici perché dovrei stare buono e sopportarlo?»

«Non ti basta il fatto che te lo chieda?» ruggì Nadia.

« _No!_ » Nell’occhio grigio di Julian, balenò un furore che - per la prima volta da quando lei lo conosceva - quasi la spaventò. «Lo so… come amante, sono uno strofinaccio… uno che, quando s’innamora, si taglierebbe le vene… Ma non intendo essere fino in fondo un giocattolo. Non certo un burattino di corte, come quei pagliacci che mangiano a tue spese».

Si staccò dal muro, facendo drammaticamente svolazzare la cappa. «Valerius vuole che io _cambi aria per un po’?_ Benissimo. Ti solleverò almeno da questa responsabilità e dalla fatica di _dovermi gestire_. Sarò io a dargli quello che vuole. Me ne vado da palazzo, a tempo indeterminato. E non azzardarti a _farmi ricercare, almeno stavolta_ ».

Quest’ultima cattiveria era tanto sottile quanto precisa. Nadia la colse subito. Rimase raggelata, a guardare il suo Julian che usciva dalla camera, sbattendo dietro di sé la pesante porta. Un ronzante dolore cominciava a diffondersi nel suo cranio. Si abbatté su una poltroncina, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Lacrime silenziose - le sue _rarissime_ lacrime - cominciarono a sgorgarle fra le lunghe ciglia. Per un attimo, ebbe la fantasia di chiamare un cameriere e farsi portare una bella bottiglia di vino liquoroso. L’avrebbe quantomeno stordita per un po’. Ma rigettò quell’idea. Le mancava solo di iniziare a imitare questa pessima abitudine di Julian… Lei non era come lui, su questo, e non avrebbe voluto esserlo. Lei preferiva sempre la lucidità, anche quando significava avvertire il dolore nella sua pienezza.

Le venne in mente un discorso che le aveva fatto sua madre, quando lei era ragazzina. “In amore, c’è una cosa che è importantissima da capire, soprattutto per una principessa come te: bisogna saper distinguere fra chi può davvero stare al nostro fianco e chi, invece, non potrà mai essere alcunché di più d’un _divertimento_. Non potrai mai legarti a chi ti complica la vita anziché sollevarti, a chi aggiunge altri carichi sulle tue spalle, a chi costituisce un punto debole anziché un forte alleato.”

_Mi dispiace, mamma. Non ti ho per niente ascoltato._

Il suo ex-marito, il conte Lucio, era l’esatto opposto di quanto la regina del Prakra le aveva indicato come buon compagno. Vanesio, narciso, infantile, crudele, l’aveva pian piano _svuotata_. Alla fine dei sei anni di matrimonio, prima ancora di cadere in quel sonno magico che l’aveva sottratta alla vita per anni, lei aveva completamente _perso se stessa_.

Portia… sì, la sua adorata Portia era stata _perfetta._ Prima cameriera di fiducia, poi amica, poi il suo amore… Lei sì che era stata un appoggio solido, lei sì che le aveva dato forza. Ma se n’era andata: aveva scelto la propria indipendenza. Una compagna dominante come Nadia non faceva più al caso suo, per quanto loro due ancora si volessero bene.

Ora, c’era Julian. Il fratello maggiore di Portia. Uno di quelli che sarebbe dovuto rimanere un _divertimento_. Invece, gli idioti dello stampo di Lucio riuscivano sempre a _entrarle nella pelle_.

No. Non doveva paragonare Julian al conte.

Il dottor Devorak non era certo perfetto; ma era brillante e un uomo di scienza. Aveva un’intelligenza che Lucio si sarebbe sognato. Per non parlare della sua umanità e del suo idealismo… forse troppo, per l’ambiente di corte. E non era nemmeno pensabile trattarlo come _una distrazione._ Era il classico _sottomesso_ ; ma questo avveniva perché i suoi sentimenti erano trascinanti e assoluti. Aveva sviluppato per Nadia qualcosa di simile a un’adorazione. Sedurlo e abbandonarlo avrebbe significato condannarlo a morte _un’altra volta_. Soprattutto, lei non sarebbe stata capace di tanta freddezza nei suoi confronti. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a parole, ma _anche lei adorava Julian._ Era qualcosa di viscerale e bruciante, un misto tra l’amore per un figlio unico da viziare, la fame di un cuore provato dalla solitudine e il bisogno di essere viva… Poteva governare qualsiasi cosa, tranne i bisogni profondi della sua anima. Ecco perché odiava avere un’anima.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

«Prego, le sistemi pure lì» fece Hestion, la capocuoca di palazzo, indicando uno spazio vuoto nelle cucine. Il garzone del pescivendolo sollevò le casse che aveva consegnato e le sistemò dove gli era stato detto. Hestion lo scrutò per bene. Era un garzone che non aveva mai visto. Doveva essere stato assunto da poco. Anche se non era un ragazzino… Doveva avere circa trentacinque anni. Alto e allampanato, aveva però un torace robusto. Aveva capelli neri e lisci, che gli ricadevano fin sulle guance pallide e ossute, coprendogli anche l’occhio destro. Non gli davano forse fastidio?

Soprattutto, aveva un’aria familiare…

«Scusi, avrei una richiesta particolare» esordì il garzone. «Nella nostra bottega, ora, abbiamo anche dell’ottimo pescespada speziato preparato secondo la ricetta tradizionale del Prakra. Certamente, la signora contessa sarà interessata… Il mio titolare mi ha incaricato… ehm, di parlargliene personalmente e, magari, di invitarla anche ad assaggiarlo».

Hestion sollevò un sopracciglio. «Se è stato il titolare a dirti così, non voglio certo spingerti a disobbedire… Ma è una faccenda così importante da scomodare direttamente la contessa? Ha già tanti pensieri…»

Il garzone stava per rispondere, quando una viva voce sopranile intervenne: «Nadia sarà _certamente_ interessatissima ad ascoltare quest’uomo. Lo accompagnerò io».

Lui si volse verso la voce ed ebbe un soprassalto. A parlare, era stata una donna piccola e paffuta, dalla vasta chioma rossa e con grandi occhi azzurri. Indossava uno sgargiante corpetto viola e arancio su una veste bianca, che lasciava generosamente scoperti i seni e le spalle. Portia. La ex-capocameriera del palazzo… ed ex-compagna della contessa. La conosceva. Cosa ci faceva lì? Possibile che lei e Nadia fossero di nuovo…? No, no. L’avrebbe saputo. Si morse un labbro.

«Va bene, Portia… Prego, vada con lei» lo invitò Hestion.

Il garzone seguì meccanicamente la donna.

Quando furono soli nei corridoi, Portia lo apostrofò.

«Ilya… Si può sapere cosa stai combinando?»

«Semplice: vengo a vedere come sta Nadia» chiosò Julian, il finto garzone. Il pescivendolo di fiducia del palazzo era suo amico; si era prestato a quello stratagemma, sia pur facendogli diverse raccomandazioni. Non voleva certo che la contessa e la corte trovassero _comportamenti sospetti_ nel personale della sua bottega.

«Non avresti potuto semplicemente mandarle un messaggio, per chiederle di riceverti?» Portia fissò il fratello maggiore, esasperata.

«Pasha, sai bene che sono allergico alle soluzioni sicure e di buon senso» ribatté lui, sfoderando un sorriso da mariolo. «Poi, beh… Anche se non sembra, _ho il mio orgoglio._ Non avevo alcuna intenzione di strisciare ai piedi di Nadia come un cagnolino, dopo essermene andato sbattendo la porta».

«Credo che non troverai _lei_ così orgogliosa, invece» mormorò Portia, mesta.

Julian deglutì. «Che intendi dire?»

La sorella scosse la testa: «Lo vedrai da te…»

Il percorso fino alle stanze della contessa proseguì in un teso silenzio. Giunti al doppio battente della porta, Portia bussò.

«Avanti!» La voce di Nadia era ferma come sempre… ma più spenta.

La donna introdusse il fratello nella stanza: «Quest’uomo deve parlarti di persona… Sarà meglio che vi lasci per conto vostro».

Julian gettò un’occhiata. All’inizio, nulla sembrava diverso in lei… Poi, la osservò meglio e il suo cuore si strinse. Per bruna che fosse la sua pelle, nelle sue guance si era instillato un certo pallore. Non era mai stata grassa; ma, ora, era ulteriormente dimagrita. Nelle sue iridi scarlatte e lucenti, anziché il calore e la forza di sempre, c’era un vuoto marmoreo.

Il movimento del suo capo, che si volse a guardare lo “sconosciuto”, fu quello di una creatura meccanica. All’inizio, il suo sguardo per Julian fu del tutto privo d’interesse. Poi, Nadia sobbalzò. I suoi occhi si sgranarono.

«Sì, Nadi… Sono io».

Un tremolio aveva increspato la voce di lui, mentre si sfilava la parrucca bruna e rivelava le sue familiari chiome rosse. L’occhio destro - non protetto dalla consueta pezzuola - balenò con la sua sclera scarlatta. Le lunghe e bianchissime mani di Julian tormentavano la parrucca. Le sue labbra delicate accennavano una smorfia di tensione.

Non era preparato a quello che accadde poi. Senza dire una parola, Nadia si levò dalla sedia su cui si trovava e corse a gettargli le braccia al collo. La stretta sopraffece Julian. Sentì gli orecchini e i fermagli di lei pungerlo, mentre lei premeva il capo sulla sua spalla. Soffocato dalla commozione, lasciò cadere la parrucca e strinse la donna a sé.

Aveva visto pochissime volte Nadia piangere e quasi tutte quelle volte erano state per lui. Così pure, lei non era mai stata così prostrata davanti a niente… non davanti all’ostruzionismo della corte, non davanti alla necessità di ricostruire quartieri fatiscenti, non davanti ai difficili rapporti con le potenze vicine… Solo lui era riuscito a _ridurla così_. Solo lui (si disse con sarcasmo) era in grado di fare _tutto quel male_.

«Nadia…» sussurrò, con voce strozzata. Calde lacrime gli scorrevano ormai in rivoli pieni sulle guance. «Accetterò qualsiasi punizione, per averti fatto soffrire questo».

Lei sollevò il viso dalla sua spalla e lo fissò negli occhi. Rabbia, tenerezza, sollievo e commozione si rimescolarono nella sua espressione, in una danza sconosciuta a quei lineamenti così delicati e perfetti.

«Resta» gli ingiunse. «Non ti lascerò andare, stavolta. È questa la tua punizione».

«Beh, io non la chiamerei esattamente così…» rispose lui, sciogliendosi in un sorriso adorante.

«Il tuo restare comprende la necessità di affrontare il console e di risolvere con lui il vostro _punto d’onore_ » precisò la contessa, tra il rassegnato e l’imperioso.

Julian deglutì. «Conoscendolo, come minimo ci dovremo affrontare in duello».

«E _vincerai_ quel duello» ribadì lei, con foga. «Perché ti allenerai con me. Fra l’altro… Se Valerius oserà provocarti danni seri, sarò io a sfidarlo a mia volta. E garantisco che non ne uscirebbe bene».

Il fuoco che lei aveva messo in queste parole lo commosse. Si chinò su di lei e la baciò con trasporto. Il calore di quelle labbra piene risvegliò tutta la sete che l’aveva tormentato, durante il suo volontario allontanamento. L’anestesia dell’orgoglio si ritirava, lasciandolo incapace di capire come avesse potuto andarsene.

«Ma di un’altra cosa ti debbo davvero pregare…» aggiunse Nadia, con un tono quasi implorante che le era estraneo. « _Rifletti,_ d’ora in poi, prima di dire o fare qualsiasi cosa. Ogni tuo passo falso sarebbe un carico in più sulle mie spalle, una preoccupazione o anche un pericolo… So che questo ti costa, ma non c’è altro modo di vivere serenamente insieme».

«Nadi, sai che farei _qualsiasi cosa_ per te» rispose Julian sommessamente. «Persino riflettere prima di agire». Le baciò delicatamente la fronte ingioiellata.

«Io, da parte mia, m’impegno… a non trattarti più con l’alterigia dell’ultima volta. E _garantisco_ … che non sarai mai né il mio _giocattolo_ , né il mio _burattino_ ». Lei suggellò la promessa inviandogli uno sguardo profondo nelle pupille.

«Io… mi sono innamorata di te proprio perché non sei come _quegli stronzi_. E non ti vorrei mai diverso. Ma il tuo idealismo e la tua vicinanza al popolo di Vesuvia devono essere un aiuto, per me… non un ulteriore ostacolo a ciò che _realizzeremo insieme_ ».

Julian le avvolse le spalle, protettivo. «Desidero questo nostro futuro più di ogni altra cosa, Nadi. Anche per il bene di Vesuvia».

Rimasero stretti così per un poco, in silenzio. Dentro di loro, lavorava la _fatica di crescere_ : lo spinoso prezzo della felicità.


End file.
